Let it Snow
by sewilikebaking
Summary: Teenage Ferb does not like the snow. Not at all. But Phineas seems to see something in it, and Ferb wants to see what he missed.


**Hi guys. Basically, I can't wait for the snow! It's not getting here soon enough... *sigh* why is it only September? **

**Anyways, I was thinking about snow and this just crawled through my ear and lodged itself in my brain (or at least, I'm assuming that's how something so random got there)**

**Characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh**

* * *

><p>A few flurries of snow manage to whisk themselves through as I close the door firmly behind me. Maybe a bit <em>too<em> firmly, I see dad quirk an eyebrow, but he knows how I feel about the weather. I wish it would stop snowing. All snow is good for is making people cold and making the roads icy. As I hang up my coat, I try to forget the car I saw on the way home.

I try to forget the bright lights, how they reflected off the ice. How people in uniforms were trying to save a life that was already gone.

I wish it would just stop snowing.

The snow that managed to sneak its way in melts, and I can't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. This snow is gone; it can't cause any danger now. But then I look out the window and see how much more is still out there. Sighing, I trudge up the stairs, hoping Phineas will give me my space tonight. I don't want to ruin the good mood that he is inevitably in just because the snow has trapped me in a bad one.

I peek through the door. Good, he's not here. But my guard is down, and a blast of cold air smacks me in the face when I walk in. My head snaps to the window. Who left it open? Who is responsible for letting the snow into our room, my place of security? Anger boils within me and I'm about to lose it, when I see him.

My brother is sitting on the roof. Right outside the window. I want to slam the window shut and huff off, but this is Phineas. I don't want to be angry with him. I am not a mindless teenager, I won't be cross with anyone and everyone, least of all my brother. I take a deep breath to calm myself. It takes a moment, but I succeed.

Before I catch his attention, I observe. I see him shiver, only slightly. He's in his pajamas, for goodness sake! His flaming red hair is tamed by the flakes that are perched atop his head. When the snow hits his skin, it doesn't melt for a few moments. That's a warning sign, his skin is cold. He's been out here for a while. Too long.

He's just… watching. I don't get it. It's just snow, why does he want to watch the weightless ice flecks as they bombard his frozen skin?

"Phineas," I mutter. He jumps a little.

"F-Ferb," a slight stutter from his frozen voice, "sorry about that," he gestures to the open window. He knows I don't like snow. "I m-must've lost track of time."

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice still low, but my mood managing to keep at bay.

He huddles himself a little tighter. "Watching."

I roll my eyes. Another deep breath. "No, why are you out there? The snow. It's-"

"Dangerous, I know," now it's his turn to roll his eyes, only he does so with a little laugh. "You've m-mentioned that enough times."

I quirk an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"Welllllll," he starts, "I s-suppose I could catch a cold, or even hypothermia." A pause, "and maybe I'll end up slipping and falling off the roof. It _is_ c-covered in ice after all." He turns to me and shrugs, "so, yea, I guess you're right."

I shiver, though it has nothing to do with the cold. I wish he wouldn't throw that around so carelessly. Part of me wants to drag him inside and board up the window, but I only turn to him and ask, "If I'm right, and it's dangerous, then _what_ are you doing out there?"

He doesn't answer. For just a moment, I think he's ignoring me, and I feel the bubbles begin to stir. But then I see the slightly scrunched eyebrows and the firm set of his lips. I lean against the window, cross my arms, and wait. He shivers again. His lips are tinted blue.

"Well, F-Ferb, a lot of the most beautiful things in life are dangerous." He looks at the snow falling around him. Did I hear right? Beautiful? Are we talking about the same destructive, frigid thing? Then he looks me in the eye and adds, "But they're worth it. Every time."

And for a moment, when his mouth speaks the words, I see wisdom in my brother's eyes. Wisdom far beyond his teenage years.

I can't ignore that.

My eyebrows travel up my forehead, and I nod to myself. I spin on my heel and walk away. He thinks I'm leaving, and he huddles up again and looks back out to the snow.

But, I'm not leaving him, ever. I go and grab the warmest blanket I have, a giant quilt from my grandparents in England. Folding it under my arm, I _very_ carefully step out the window. I'm still not convinced that this roof won't kill us both.

He's lost in thought again, and hasn't heard me yet. He's shivering a little bit more now. I admire his determination, to brave the cold and see what he considers amazing. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get sick over a bunch of snow.

I gently lay the blanket on his shoulders. He jumps again, and looks at me, his eyes now full of confusion.

"F-F-Ferb," he chattered, "what are you doing out here? You h-hate the snow." A smirk crawls across my mouth, despite the fact that I'm still rather irked at the snow for doing this to my brother. I just wrap him in that giant blanket and take a seat next to him.

I'm not in my pajamas, but the clothes I'm wearing aren't much warmer. It doesn't take long for the cold to get to me. I feel my skin twitch a little, I feel it shiver. Now, it's my turn to be surprised when I feel the blanket. I turn to see that Phineas has scooted close, and is attempting to use his most-definitely-numb arms to wrap half the quilt around me. Taking it from him, I adjust it so it's over both of our shoulders.

We are silent for a moment, before I feel the air catch in my throat. Phineas's skin just bumped mine, but it felt more like I was punctured with dry ice.

"Phineas," I manage a gasp, daring to place a hand on his arm "you are _frozen!"_

"I'm not _that_ c-cold Ferb," he argues. But I'm not going to let him believe that. Pulling the quilt tighter, I wrap my arms around him. Involuntarily, he shifts closer. I think he just realized how cold he really is, now that he feels how warm I am in comparison. He is positively shaking with shivers now, I just pull him closer. He is so cold. It gets to the point where my skin burns, but I don't care. It's not his fault. Pointlessly, simply for spite, I shoot a glare at the snow. _They _are at fault, the little white flecks. They are the reason spasms are wracking my brother's frozen body. But I beat the snow this time. I got home before it could cause more damage. Phineas's voice pipes up again, and I'm back to reality.

"Y-you never t-t-told me w-what you're d-d-doing out here, y-you know," he manages through the shivers.

I shrug. "It was a good answer." If I were being honest with myself, I would have to say that I'm out here because I want to see what he sees. He can see the good in everything, even snow, and I want to see it too. He folds himself up tighter still against me and keeps watching the flakes. I look too.

The little white flecks are swirling around me. I close my eyes, and slowly push the hatred away. Once I get to the point when I feel a numb indifference towards the snow, I open them again.

Illuminated by the soft light from our window, the swirling flakes seem magical. I think I see it now, almost. Slowly, my heart is feeling lighter. It amazes me that the same thing that put me in such a bad mood now picks me up, dusts me off, and puts a smile on my face. Before I know it, I'm staring too. I don't know how long I've been staring when I decide to speak.

"Phineas," I murmur, "I-" my words stop when I look down. He's asleep, curled as close to me as possible. He still shivers, but not quite as frequently. Gently, I take my arms off of him and move to take the quilt off my shoulders. He frowns in his sleep and just burrows closer.

That makes me laugh, just a little. I get the quilt off of me, and wrap it all around him, before scooping him up. I still am not sure how I feel about the roof, so I'm _extremely_ careful as I step through the window. I lay him down on his bed and he curls into a ball, still cold. The red that is on his cheeks now would rival that of his hair. I stick a few more blankets on his bed, and slowly, his face relaxes, and he doesn't shiver very much at all anymore. Knowing he's taken care of, I walk back to the window.

Sitting down on the window seat, I curl my legs up and stare some more. I feel the crisp air as it dances on my cheek.

He's right. Snow is beautiful, I just had to get a different perspective on it. The way I've seen it, bombarding my skin as I walk home, turning the roads into an icy trap, that snow is ugly. But, the snow Phineas showed me, the snow that twirls around and glints in the light. The snow that floats down and lands on the tip of your nose, _that_ snow is beautiful. I can't believe I've missed it all of these years.

Looking back over at him, I can only be impressed.

I watch things every day, I never stop watching. Yet it amazes me how sometimes I just can't see what he can.


End file.
